Will love survive?
by Eliseke97
Summary: Mitchel never left kinkow instead he and mikayla started dating. They have been dating for over almost 2 years but when Mitchel meets a new girl things start to go wrong. Will he fall for the new girl? or Will Bra-Kayla stay together? Their is one big question going around: "Will love survive?" I suck at writing summary's but i promise the story will be a lot better.
1. Character Log

_**Will love survive?**_

**CHARACTER LOG:**

Adelaide Nash: 15, long ash blond hair, piercing blue eyes, plays guitar and sings, lived in New York but now lives on kinkow

Alice Nash: 23, long brown hair, grey eyes, has a vampire boyfriend but doesn't know, plays drums, lost her sister, lives in Chicago

Ross Lynch: 115, vampire, bleach-blonde hair, brown puppy dog eyes, plays every instrument, broke up with Adelaide, lives with his brother

Riker Lynch: 121, vampire, short brown-blond hair, brown eyes, plays guitar, Alice's boyfriend, in a band with Ross, also lives in Chicago

Mitchel Parker: 19, king of kinkow, short black hair, green eyes, plays guitar and sings

Boomer Parker: 19, also king of kinkow, brown eyes, almost has no hair, has a girlfriend in Chicago

Mikayla Makoola: 19, head guard of the kings, long light brown hair, brown eyes

Rebecca Knight: 18, boomer's girlfriend, middle-length black hair, best friends with Alice and Riker

Alec Jones: 16, Adelaide's best friend, dark blond hair, grey eyes, goes to school with Adelaide


	2. Chapter 2

_**Will love survive?**_

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY HERE YOU GO P.S. PLZ DON'T BE MAD IF ITS TOO SHORT **

**STORY:**

-On kinkow-

Mikayla:*walks in the kings bedroom, yells* WAKE UP

Mitchel:*falls out of bed shocked, stands up quickly* no hello, no good morning, no "I love you".

Mikayla:*giggles, rolls her eyes*

Boomer: Mikayla why did you have to yell.

Mikayla: I'm sorry my kings but I thought it would've been cool to check out the ice cave on the hottest day of the year

Mitchel: oh my god there is an ice cave on this island

Boomer: Mikayla why didn't you tell us this earlier.

Mitchel: yeah we need to know such important information

Mikayla: sorry

Mitchel: oh well*shrugs* bye Mikayla.

Boomer: yeah bye Mikayla

Mikayla: bye make sure to be back in a few hours we have to visit a school later on today

Mitchel: yeah yeah we'll be on time bye

-They arrive at the ice cave-

Boomer: nice we have our own ice cave

Mitchel:*looking around, walking*

Boomer:*walks over to an ice piece and his tongue gets stuck on it* uh Mitch a wittwe hewp hewe pwease

Mitchel:*looks over at Boomer and laughs, pulls the ice piece off of the wall and his tongue gets stuck on it too* maybe we shouwd go back to the castwe

Boomer: yeah

-They go back to the castle-

Mitchel:*rips the ice off and screams* AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! That hurts

Boomer:*does the same* BIG BEN That's does indeed hurt!

~Computer ring~

Mitchel:*sees it* hey boom Rebecca's calling

Boomer:*picks up* hey becca

Rebecca: hey boom, hey Mitch

Mitchel: hi Rebecca, is Alice there too

Rebecca: yeah *to Alice*Alice, Boomer and Mitchel are on skype

Alice: alright I'll be right there*she walks over* hey guys is kinkow still great

Boomer: yep everything is still going its usual way

Rebecca: cool but we miss you guys here in Chicago

Boomer: aaw we miss you guys too

Alice: hey Mitch how are you and Mikayla doing

Mitchel: really great our two year anniversary is coming up in a few months

Alice: I know *thinks of something* oh before I forget I have big news to tell you guys even Rebecca doesn't even know yet

Rebecca:*looks at her, confused* you aren't pregnant are you

Alice: NOOO!*slaps Rebecca*

Rebecca: owww what the hell Alice why did you do that

Alice: because you didn't let me finish and thought something stupid

Rebecca:*glares at her* fine!

Boomer: Alice just tell us what it is

Mitchel: yeah tell us

Alice: well….

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY. PLEASE COMMENT, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. **

***PEACE OUT, ELISE***


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY NEXT CHAPTER HERE YOU GO **

**THANKX FOR THE REVIEWS **

**P.S. PLZ DON'T BE MAD IF ITS TOO SHORT **

_**Will love survive?**_

**STORY:**

-Recap-

_Boomer: Alice just tell us what it is_

_Mitchel: yeah tell us_

_Alice: well…._

-Where we left off-

Alice: well…Riker asked me to marry him! *screams*

Mitchel: OMG alli that's great I'm really happy for you

Boomer: yeah me too congrats alli

Rebecca:*screams* we have to go shopping tomorrow okay

Alice:*smiling really big* thanks guys you're the best

Mitchel:*gets an idea* maybe you could marry here

Alice: would you let us do that

Mitchel: yeah sure right boomer

Boomer: absolutely

Alice: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw thanks

Mitchel: so when's the big day

Alice: probably in a few months we haven't picked an exact date yet

Mitchel: okay well tell us when you have

Alice: okay

-They talk for a few more hours-

-With Mikayla-

Mikayla: daddy have you seen the kings they should've been back already

Mason: nope

Mikayla:*to herself* well maybe they're in their rooms*walks in to the kings bedroom* here you guys are we need to leave to the visit that school right now

Boomer: well that's cool but Mitchel isn't here

Mikayla: then were the heck is he!

Boomer: he went out to get some air he left half an hour ago

Mikayla: UGH

-With Mitchel-

Mitchel:*walking around, deep in thoughts* should I do it or not*bumps into someone, snaps out of his thoughts* oh I'm sorry

?: no don't I wasn't looking either*doesn't know he's the king of kinkow*

Mitchel:*smiles at her* hi I'm Mitchel nice to meet you

?: hi I'm Adelaide nice to meet you too

Mitchel: hey ehm are you new here

Adelaide: no me and my best friend lived her for 5 years but are you new because I haven't seen you on this island before

Mitchel: you don't know who I am

Adelaide: no should I

Mitchel: no not at all *thinks: it's nice that someone doesn't know who I am 'cause then they won't treat me like a king, don't get me wrong I like being a king but I miss being a normal kid sometimes.*

Adelaide: hey I gotta go I don't want to be late for school bye see ya

Mitchel: yeah bye*thinks: wait school….how old is she?*well…*goes back to the castle and walks into the kings bedroom* hey boom when was that school thing again

Boomer: NOW! We have to leave now before Mikayla kills us*runs out of the room*

Mitchel:*confused but follows boomer* okay…I guess

-They arrive at the school-

Mikayla:*whisper yells* finally you guys are here

Boomer: hey be glad we came

Mitchel:*spots something* oh god….

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP MAYBE LATER THIS DAY OR THIS EVENING. PLEASE COMMENT, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. **

***PEACE OUT, ELISE***


End file.
